Sheffield Community Transport
Sheffield Community Transport (SCT) is a non-governmental organisation with charitable status which provides transport services in Sheffield. Funding from SPT comes from South Yorkshire Passenger Transport Executive (SYPTE), Sheffield City Council, South Yorkshire Objective 1 programme, Yorkshire Forward, Coalfields Regeneration Trust and others.http://www.sheffieldct.co.uk/ In October 2007, SCT became the lead body for Community Transport in South Yorkshire, bringing together community transport operations in Barnsley, Rotherham and Doncaster as well as three smaller schemes in Sheffield. Projects The Mobility Management project promotes closer operational co-operation and aims to provide a more coherent offer to passengers across South Yorkshire, e.g. by standardising fares for the different services. All new vehicles and some of the existing ones have the same ‘Door-to-door’ livery as part of the Travel South Yorkshire brand. SCT works with South Yorkshire Passenger Transport Executive (SYPTE) to develop a package of transport related measures designed to assist the economic regeneration of the sub-region. One example of this is the South Yorkshire Wheels to Work project. Funding partners include Yorkshire Forward and Coalfields Regeneration Trust for employment opportunities where public transport doesn’t exist at the right times or locations. SCT is an approved centre for the new EU Driver Certificate of Professional Competence. The qualification is a requirement for all new and existing PCV drivers. SCT also provides minibus training in the form of MiDAS (Minibus Drivers Awareness Scheme). This is a national scheme that has been in operation for over 10 years. It offers training on the laws regarding minibus driving for people who work in the voluntary sector, along with a driving assessment. Routes Routes include: Hillsborough Hub In 2007 Sheffield Community Transport were operating just 3 services that served Hillsborough Interchange, the 31, 267 and 266. But in 2008 it won the contract to operate services 61 and 62 though it lost the contract to operate the 267 and 266. Also in 2008 it introduced two new services, S6 to Wisewood which closely mirrors First South Yorkshire's service 13 north of Hillsborough and diverted one of the two 31s each hour via the Langsett Estate to cater for the demand there due to service 201 ceasing to run between Stocksbridge and Sheffield city centre. In early 2009 it introduced a new service called S6A which closely mirrors First South Yorkshire's service 14 north of Hillsborough. This made it the operator with the largest number of services terminating at the Interchange but not serving it, as First South Yorkshire's services into Sheffield also stop there. First South Yorkshires's services that call are 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 57, 57A, 58, 66, 758 and those that terminate are 1, 2, 33, 20, 20A. Stagecoach now only has service 52 serving it but has both Yellow and Blue route trams stopping right by the Interchange and previously operated services 61, 62 and 201. TM Travel also has two services that stop at the Interchange 267 and 268 which it won the contract off SCT. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Sheffield Community Transport website Category:Bus transport in Sheffield Category:Bus operators in South Yorkshire